This invention relates to internal combustion engines and more specifically to a novel engine design and fuel system therefore.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved internal combustion engine and fuel system therefore which exhibits very high efficiency and low hydrocarbon emission characteristics due to a near perfect combustion of the admixture of air and fuel forming the charge.
This is achieved by providing a six cycle engine having a heat exchanger which furnishes heated air to the cylinders on the 5th stroke to further heat same and which air is expelled on the 6th stroke. In addition, the flow of coolant in the engine has been changed from the conventional method of absorbing heat from the cylinder walls first and then the engine head to permitting the coolant to absorb heat from the engine head first and transfer this heat to the cylinder wall to impart a warming trend thereto. A new fuel system is also disclosed which ensures that the mixture of fuel and air is as complete as possible before entering the intake manifold of the engine.
The prior art structure of which applicant is aware is exemplified, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,806 which discloses a six cycle engine wherein additional air is introduced on the 5th stroke and expelled on the 6th stroke. However, the air is substantially cool and is introduced to reduce the temperature of the cylinder head and walls to prevent preignition and not for the purpose of controlling the inner skin surface to inhance combustion as does applicant. Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,263 discloses a six cycle engine which teaches the use of fins to increase the temperature inside the combustion chamber, however, the purpose is to readily vaporize a liquid such as water which is introduced during the fourth stroke of the engine and not to increase the temperature of the inner skin surfaces to enhance combustion of the air and fuel mixture as does applicant.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a six cycle internal combustion engine which utilizes heated air introduced on the 5th cycle thereof to increase the inner skin surface temperature of the head and cylinder walls to facilitate more complete combustion of the charge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine with a reversed coolant flow therethrough to inhance the internal temperature of the cylinder walls to further improve combustion.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved fuel system for an internal combustion engine and one which insures the thorough mixing of the air and fuel forming the charge.
It is a still further object to provide an internal combustion engine of 6 cycle type which is of simple construction, economically feasible, and relatively trouble free in operation.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objectives and advantages thereof will be better understood from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawing in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawing is for the purpose of illustration and description only, and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.